Integrated circuits (IC) with image sensors are used in a wide range of modern day electronic devices. In recent years, complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors have begun to see widespread use, largely replacing charge-coupled devices (CCD) image sensors. Compared to CCD image sensors, CMOS image sensors are increasingly favored due to low power consumption, a small size, fast data processing, a direct output of data, and low manufacturing cost. Some types of CMOS image sensors include front-side illuminated (FSI) image sensors and back-side illuminated (BSI) image sensors.